PC-DOS:0.9/COMMENTS
Notes about diskette. File content Notes about this diskette 6/5/81 1. The autoexec facility has been fixed, and works on this system. 2. The system files have reverted to upper case letters again, but will not be included in any directory searches because of a new byte (attribute) in the directory entry (they won't show on a DIR command, and can't be erased, copied, folded, spindled or mutilated). The FORMAT ans SYS commands both can be used to put these files on a diskette (if SYS is used, the disk must have already had the system on it). In addition, FORMAT writes the boot record and copies COMMAND.COM. 3. The system now contains single-drive support that makes the dip switch settings very important. The DOS now conforms with the proper dip switch settings for number of drives namely - 7 on, 8 on - 1 drive 7 off, 8 on - 2 drives 7 on, 8 off - 3 drives 7 off, 8 off - 4 drives 4. The disk contains some extra programs, as follows - vcopy - used like the copy command - it's a batch file that invokes copy, then invokes a file compare program to verify the copied file is the same as the original. mode - changes the mode of the screen or line printer the command has two basic options OPTION 1 (line printer) ex: MODE LPT1:132,8 lpt<#> - specify printer number 1-3 , usually 1 m - 80 , 132 characters per line n - 6 , 8 specifies 6 or 8 lines per inch OPTION 2 (display) ex: MODE 80,r m - 40 , 80 characters per line n - r , l shifts the screen to the right or left (repeated use of this option allowed) diskcopy - 'DISKCOPY dr1 dr2" where dr1 will contain the source diskette, and dr2 will contain the target. If only the first dr is specified, the default dr will be used for dr2 - if both dr's are omitted, a single drive copy will be done on the default dr. comp - diskette compare, compares all 40 tracks of 2 diskettes (use after fcopy if you suspect a problem. fcomp - file compare program - compares 2 files on the same or different drives, indicates up to 10 offsets that don't compare. To invoke, enter "FCOMP fn1 fn2". Both filenames may include drive specifiers and both are optional (the program prompts). Note that compares of non-text files (such as .COM files) will cause a message indicating no eof was found. This is normal for such files, and does not indicate an error - the program looks for an eof mark (1AH), which is present in source files, but not in .COM files. convert - To date, 3 different formats of diskette maps have been used by DOS. The first contained the dir on track 2 and was the system that did not prompt for tha date. The second was the system with the dir on track 2 and did prompt for the date - it was a conversion system to be used for converting diskettes with the first format to the new format directory. The latest system, (4/15/81 or later) contains another change - the dir has now been moved to track 0, and both previous formats are incompatible. If your diskettes are in the second format, use the FORMAT command on this disk to format a new disk, then enter "CONVERT". It copies all files from a diskette that has the second (date in dir, dir on trk 2) to the new formatted diskette. (Sorry, there's no program to go from the oldest to the newest format). �